


Smack Kink

by Cheerie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Rare Pairings, blowies, dick smacking face kink, smack kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ask Khan for a favor and Khan happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Smack Kink

 

Considering the time of day, a little after lunch time, of the team was out of the tower except for, well, four. Bruce was in R&D feeling in the zone working on experiments, Tony was down in his workshop threatening to take a blow torch to Dummy, and Steve was in his quarters making out with Khan. Standing in the middle of the room, they indulged in languid, sloppy and soft pornographic kisses, ending with Khan tenderly mouthing at Steve’s neck, leaving marks to appear later. Shirts off and left in their jeans, Steve stopped the kissing, despite what his and Khan’s lower half felt like, there was something better on his mind. 

Their eyes met and Khan asked,   
“Why’d you stop?” his deep voice rough from the kisses and arousal. Steve gave him a small shy smile.   
“We’re in a good place right now, right?” The question queued a dark eyebrow to rise,   
“We are, although your questioning it concerns me. Is something the matter Steven?” Steve bit his lip, internally debating if he should ask or not. Khan observed his struggle and kissed Steve’s forehead,   
“Steven, you can ask me anything.”   
“Are you sure? It’s more of a request but it’s, I don’t know how you’ll take it. I mean it’s not bad but are you sure?” Blue eyes met ice blue eyes with Khan responding back,   
“Yes.”

Steve gaze lowered as a blush rose to his cheeks,   
“I-I want you to smack my face with your dick a couple of times when I suck you off.” Khan was a little more than surprised at the request, it was interestingly kinky; this had the potential to open some new doors for their relationship but like all things, it required baby steps.   
“Is that what you want Steven?” Khan asked Steve.  
“Yes.”   
“When?”   
“Right now, I want to suck you off now.”   
“By all means.” They kissed filthily, getting back into the mood and slowly but surely, Steve made his way down Khan’s body ‘till he was on his knees. Steve gently rubbed at Khan’s bulge, earning a low groan from him. At a snail’s pace, Steve undid the button and zip on Khan’s black jeans and slid them down, taking Khan’s underwear down at the same time.

The color contrast between Khan’s skin, his dark pubic hair and red and hardening penis was an appreciated sight to Steve; an image he wanted to replicate with acrylic paints and hang in his room. Steve nuzzled gently nuzzled at Khan’s groin, smelling the heavy musk. Khan released a low groan, he felt Steve inhale and exhale at the base of his cock. Steve sucked tender kisses down the shaft of Khan’s cock and licked lightly at the tip teasingly before sucking at the tip just barely in between his lips. Steve’s eyes never left Khan’s gaze as he teased him with kitten licks and soft suction.   
“Mmm, Steven darling, a little more.” Khan asked. Steve obliged by closing his eyes and mouthing around the shaft and finally taking the tip in his mouth, setting a slowly building pace. If Khan were a weaker man, he would have lost his control at the sight of Steve’s eyes closing, displaying his delicate long lashes and Steve’s lips and tongue intimately touching his cock. 

Steve sucked him with reverence, he loved the weight and girth of Khan’s cock in his mouth, hot, hard, and heavy. He took Khan in to the root, feeling Khan’s glands down his throat and wanted to take him in deep again but was stopped by Khan’s fingers on his chin.   
“As much I want this to be about me, this is about you and what you want.” Said Khan. With Steve’s chin in one hand, Khan gripped his cock at the base and dragged the tip over Steve’s lips, smearing precome along the way. Steve tried to chase the cock with his tongue but Khan held him firmly. Experimentally, Khan gently smacked Steve’s cheek with his cock and Steve gasped.   
”Oh?” Khan noticed.   
“Harder please?” Steve asked Khan smacked the other cheek a little harder.   
“Yes, like that.” And Steve took him in his mouth again.

There was no set pattern between Steve sucking Khan and Khan smacking Steve with his cock but the pace got faster and the smacks got harder. To the point Khan was feeling the duel sensation of pain and pleasure and Steve’s cheek was starting to sting and glow red from the hits.   
“Oh! Steven, enough smacks, I’m going to come!” Khan panted. That’s when Steve lapped and sucked at Khan’s glans while stroking him with a furious pace. Khan came shouting   
“Steven!” and shivered at feeling Steve groan around his cock. Steve released his cock with a soft ‘pop’ and swallowed down the come, licking at his lips to get the rest. He sat on the floor, a little out of breath but looking up at Khan with satisfaction, he got what he wanted. Khan joined Steve on the floor, giving him a deep kiss; he tasted himself on Steve’s lips. He pulled back and gave Steve a beautiful smile.   
“Steven darling, how was that?” Khan asked and Steve replied   
“Mm, that was perfect babydoll.” Khan eyed the tenting in Steve’s jeans and licked at his own lips.   
“Mind if I take care of _that_ for you?” Khan offered coyly and groped at Steve’s erection.   
“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: this fic has been sitting as a draft for a long ass time. Please leave kudos and review at your leisure.


End file.
